Generation Saga
The Generation Saga is the First Story Arc of Dragon Ball SF that takes place 7 years after Goku's victory over Omega Shenron and his departure with Dragon Balls. This Saga focus on the Newest member of the Z Fighters along with the Original Members. 'Volume 1' 'Chapter 1 "7 Years Later"' After the climax of the battle with Omega Shenron, Goku decides to leave with Shenron and seperate himself along with the Dragon Balls from the Earth for awhile. 7 years later, many things has changed. Pan and Bulla are now teenagers and are attending Orange Star High School in Orange Star City (Satan City). with the city infested with crimminals, a Teenager Boy known as Gail has decided to take a stand against these threat. Pan sees this as chance to lend a helping hand, but will Gail take her up on the offer? DBSF Cover -1.jpg|DBSF Volume 1 Cover Page DBSF Chapter 1 Page 1.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 1 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 2.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 2 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 3.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 3 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 4.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 4 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 5.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 5 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 6.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 6 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 7.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 7 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 8.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 8 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 9.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 9 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 10.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 10 DBSF11.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 11 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 12.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 12 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 13.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 13 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 14.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 14 DBSF Chapter 1 Page 15.jpg|DBSF Chapter 1 Page 15 'Chapter 2 "Enter! The Great Saiyagirl!"' With Gail not wanting Pan's help in defending the city against it's crimminals, Pan decides to come up with a disguise and fight crime while disguise as the Daughter of The Great Saiyagirl. Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png DBSF 8aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png Sfg.png 20.png 45578.png 0000 22.png 00 23.png 0000 24.png 45555525.png E 26.png 9 27.png Ge 28.png Ge 29.png Ge 30.png 'Chapter 3 "Identity Revealed"' with Great Saiyagirl and Gail keeping Satan City safe, another vile villian wishes to erase the peace. after only a week, pan's secret identity is exposed to gail. how will he react to the news? 1 31.png 1 P 32.png Page 33.png age 34.png 1 35.png age 36.png e 37.png age 38.png .lge 39.png ghhe 40.png oooge 41.png 555555555e 42.png Back Cover.png 'Volume 2:' 'Chapter 4 " A Visit to Kame House! The New Turtle School!" ' as gail learns how to control his ki and learn bukujustu from Pan, Gochan and Rohan visit Kaiyo at Kame House, and get a chance to train in the New Turtle School. ' DBSPage 0.png DBSPage 1.png DBSFage 2.png DBSPage 3.png DBSFage 4.png DBSFage 5.png DBSFage 6.png DBSFage 7.png DBSFage 8.png DBSFage 9.png DBSFage 10.png ' 'Chapter 5 "Training Begins at the New Turtle School"' gochan and the others begin their training under krillin at the new turtle school. 'Chapter 6 "Harsh Training! The Race for Supper!"' a race between gochan and the others begin as the losers are forced to starve for dinner DBSFage 24.png DBSFage 25.png DBSFage 26.png DBSFage 27.png DBSFage 28.png DBSage 29.png DBSage 30.png DBSage 31.png DBSFage 32.png DBSFage 33.png DBSage 34.png 'Volume 3:' 'Chapter 7 "Dejavu! Full Moon Rampage!"' gochan, buma and rohan accidently look at a full moon and transform into great apes D Page 0.png DBage 1.png DBage 2.png DBage 3.png DBSF age 4.png DBSF age 5.png DBSF age 6.png DBSF age 7.png DBSF age 8.png DBSF age 9.png DBSF age 10.png DBSF age 11.png Dage 12.png Dage 13.png D Pge 14.png 'Chapter 8 "Training Finally Completed"' Gochan and the others have finished training at the new turtle school, buma has finished training with vegeta and goku is just about ready to return back to earth. DBSFge 15.png Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Page created by Nikon23